


Между молотом и наковальней

by morcabre



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Forced Proximity, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Self-Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death, Trapped, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: Когда Питер приходит в себя, он чувствует на себе что-то тяжелое. Очень тяжелое, теплое и немного влажное. «Не пойми меня неправильно, — говорит это «что-то», — в моем кармане есть пистолет, но я все равно счастлив тебя видеть».





	Между молотом и наковальней

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hard Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129151) by [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza). 



Когда Питер приходит в себя, он чувствует на себе что-то тяжелое. Очень тяжелое, теплое и немного влажное.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — говорит это «что-то», — в моем кармане есть пистолет, но я все равно счастлив тебя видеть.

— Агрх! — Питер морщит с отвращением нос, дергаясь в сторону от Дэдпула, который слишком весел для человека, лишившегося нижней половины тела.

В этот момент Питер вспоминает, что произошло. Расследование серии похищений привело его на склад, который казался заброшенным. И там он наткнулся на Дедпула, выслеживавшего очередную цель. Они не поняли, что эти два дела связаны, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Взрывное устройство взорвалось с оглушающим грохотом, их накрыло волной жара и дыма, и все вокруг обрушилось. А потом была только темнота, посеревшая от удушающего слоя пыли.

Питер чувствует себя так, будто Носорог бросил его в стену, предварительно потоптавшись по нему. Все болит. Он проверяет, не сломаны ли ребра и нет ли опасных для жизни раны. Ему кажется, что пара ребер треснула, но в целом он в порядке. И он вполне уверен, что это заслуга человека, все еще посмеивающегося над собственным извращенным чувством юмора.

— Ты меня спас? — спрашивает Питер, и можно простить его за удивление в голосе, ведь речь идет о Дэдпуле, в конце-то концов.

— А-ха, — говорит Дэдпул, развалившись на боку и покачивая обрубком ноги в манере, которая, как кажется Питеру, по замыслу должна была быть кокетливой. — Можешь поблагодарить меня позже. Или сейчас, если хочешь. Кто я такой, чтобы отказывать парню в тайном фетише на ампутацию.

Где-то в этот момент Питер почти начинает жалеть, что взрыв не убил его.

***

Питер окончательно приходит в себя и оценивает ситуацию, в которой они оказались. Они в узком провале, образованном упавшей опорной балкой и оторванным листом гофрированного металла, почерневшего от пламени. Низко провисший стальной трос поддерживает всю конструкцию, примерно как каркас палатки, но время от времени издает скрипящий звук, который нервирует Питера.

— Нужно найти способ выбраться отсюда, — говорит он и берется за обломки, чтобы убрать их с пути. Он останавливается, заметив, что Дэдпул все так же неподвижно лежит на месте. — Дэдпул, давай!

Но Дэдпул подпирает руками голову, словно он где-нибудь на райском тропическим пляже, а не под руинами обрушившегося здания.

— Я бы на твоем месте не трогал эту трубу. Ты не знаешь, где она была, — говорит он, не поворачиваясь к Питеру.

— Какую трубу… — начинает спрашивать Питер, как раз хватаясь на нее. Его жизнь, очевидно, одна затянувшаяся комедия положений: он едва успевает прикоснуться, но этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы потревожить завал, под которым они находятся, и на Питера обрушиваются куски бетона.

Вернее — на то место, где Питер только что был. Потому что Дэдпул, проявив удивительную для человека с временно отсутствующими ногами ловкость, успевает оттащить Питера в сторону, а затем, перевернувшись, нависает над ним, уперевшись локтями.

Не часто случаются такие моменты, когда они оба молчат. Питер слишком шокирован, чтобы говорить, и сосредоточен исключительно на том, чтобы восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Его сердце бьется, как отбойный молоток, словно пытаясь вырваться наружу, и очень скоро Питер замечает, что чувствует сердце Дэдпула, бьющееся в таком же темпе. Это сюрреалистичное ощущение, которое Питер давно не испытывал; должно быть, у него сотрясение или что-то подобное, потому что он не находит это ощущение неприятным.

Но Дэдпул, конечно же, как всегда все портит, открывая рот.

— Я уже второй раз сверху, — говорит он низким и хриплым голосом, обдавая Питера запахом мексиканской едой, — миссис Робинсон, вы пытаетесь меня соблазнить.

— Кончай уже!

— Поверь мне, детка, я пытаюсь…

— Нет, кончай с этим и слезай с меня! — Питер спихивает Дэдпула, прикладывая чуть больше сил, чем нужно, но теперь он действительно взбешен. — Слушай, я не знаю, почему для тебя это словно какая-то глупая шутка, но я пытаюсь спасти наши шкуры.

— Ничего не получится, — отвечает Дэдпул и принимает прежнюю, расслабленную позу.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — огрызается Питер, окончательно теряя терпение. Из всех людей в мире, он умудрился застрять именно с тем, которому совершенно наплевать на человеческие жизни — что на чужие, что на свою собственную

— Ничего не получится, — повторяет Дэдпул. Он вздыхает и поднимает руку, указывая на пару точек в окруживших их обломках склада. — Я достаточно застревал под руинами зданий, чтобы понимать: прикоснись ты к чему-нибудь — и нас может раздавить как козявок. Или, в твоем случае, пауков. Ясно? К тому же я уже попробовал, пока ты вечность не приходил в себя, спящая красавица.

— О, — говорит Питер, и даже проблески надежды сдуваются в нем, как воздушный шар. А потом его осеняет: — Подожди, но если ты все это время был в сознании, почему ты лежал на мне, когда я очнулся?

— А ты как думаешь? — Дэдпул пожимает плечами. — Кто бы упустил шанс опустить голову на твою прекрасную мужественную паучью грудь?

В ответ Питер швыряет Дэдпулу в голову обломок кирпича.

***

Пока они ждут, что их найдут и спасут — ну или хотя бы обнаружат их тела, одно из двух (Питер, очевидно, предпочел бы первый вариант, а Дэдпул пока не определился), — они ведут «восхитительные» разговоры, вроде таких:

— Нет, я не буду этого делать.

— О, Паучок, ну почему нет? Это прекрасный способ провести время, и нам больше нечего делать.

— Я не буду петь с тобой «99 бутылок пива». Особенно потому, что предпочел бы выбраться отсюда настолько вменяемым, насколько это возможно.

Или таких:

— Как ты думаешь, здесь застрял кто-нибудь еще? Есть еще выжившие, кроме нас?

— Какая разница? Может, наемники этого как-его-там слишком глупы и не успели выбраться до взрыва. Это они заслуживают застрять в месте теснее, чем фургон Мексиканского Койота, а не мы.

— Я скорее думал о тех, кого они похитили. Ну, знаешь, те чуваки, ради которых я вообще здесь оказался.

— О… точно. Ну, будем надеяться, что это место называют заброшенным неспроста.

Не говоря уж о таких:

— Ну давай, я же тебе рассказал!

— Несмотря на то, что я неоднократно сказал, что не хочу этого знать. И уж точно не с таким количеством подробностей.

— Но таковы правила! Давай, если б тебе пришлось делать это с парнем, кого бы ты выбрал?

— Если я отвечу, ты заткнешься?

— Не могу ничего обещать! Ну давай, назови хотя бы одного!

— Эндрю Гарфилд, наверное? Мне нравятся его фильмы.

— О-ох, сука, вот это мозговзрывающая мета-круть! Кажется, я только что кончил.

— Аргх, я не хотел этого слышать… что?!

— Не переживая, читатели меня поймут.

— Большую часть времени я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

***

Питер не знает, сколько времени они провели под завалами. Пару минут, пару часов, может быть даже, несколько дней? Он попытался проверить, но его телефон не пережил взрыв и был теперь разбит настолько, что страховка точно это не покроет.

Но ужас их положения настигает его довольно быстро: может быть, он никогда больше не увидит голубое небо и не вдохнет чистый воздух. И он, вполне вероятно, в последний раз видел семью и друзей, даже не осознав этого. Может, он больше никогда не будет Человеком-пауком.

Он может умереть здесь. И Питер не знает, что пугает его больше: что его тело могут так и не найти или что тетя Мэй наконец-то выяснит правду, когда ей придется опознавать его тело в морге.

В уголках глаз начинает щипать, и вскоре он уже закатывает маску вверх и вытирает сопли, текущие из носа. Он пытается заглушить всхлип и говорит себе, что глупо отказываться от надежды так быстро, но, начав плакать, уже не может остановиться.

— Угадай, кто не пропустит физру! — восклицает Дэдпул, размахивая отросшими ногами, но останавливается, заметив лицо Питера. — Эй, Паучок, ты в порядке?

Питер фыркает, потому что это совершенно дурацкий вопрос. Он поворачивается на другой бок, спиной к Дэдпулу, и обнимает себя руками.

— Хоть раз в жизни можешь просто оставить меня в покое?

Это жестоко, даже по отношению к Дэдпулу, он ведь действительно пытается помочь. Питер это знает, как и то, что ему стоит извиниться, но не может. Не тогда, когда он дышит так быстро и часто, не в силах взять себя в руки.

Он вздрагивает, когда Дедпул трогает его прямо под ребрами, но не делает попыток сбросить его руку. Эта тяжесть странным образом успокаивает его, и ради этого Питер готов принять что угодно, неважно от кого.

— Ш-ш, — выдыхает Дэдпул у самого его уха, отчего по коже Питера пробегают мурашки. — Дыши вместе со мной, хорошо? Вдох на раз-два-три-четыре, выдох на раз-два-три-четыре…

Какое-то время они остаются в таком положении, пока Питер не успокаивается достаточно, чтобы взять дыхание под контроль. Когда Дэдпул снова заговаривает, его тон серьезнее и искренне, чем Питер когда-либо слышал:

— Паническая атака, а?

— Да, наверное, — говорит Питер, поспешно стирая следы слез с щек. — Как ты узнал?

— У меня они тоже случаются время от времени. Обычно из-за коров.

Это заставляет Питера рассмеяться.

— Почему коров? И хочу ли я вообще это знать?

— Коровы жуткие! Я не доверяю их темным глазам-бусинкам, — настаивает Дэдпул, хотя он тоже смеется. И тем не менее быстро замолкает. — Они, э-э… они и по другим причинам случались, но ты должен достичь девятитысячного уровня дружбы, чтобы получить доступ к моей сверхсекретной предыстории.

Его рука все еще остается на прежнем месте. Питер решает не упоминать об этом.

***

Воздух начинает заканчиваться, и Питеру кажется, будто его голову заменили тридцатифутовым мешком хлопка. Больше всего на свете он хочет просто уснуть, но понимает, что это будет означать конец, и борется с сонливостью. Но держать глаза открытыми становится все сложнее с каждой секундой.

Даже Дэдпул, кажется, проникся серьезностью их ситуации, потому что он удивительно тих уже какое-то время. Он убрал руку, и Питер пытается не обращать внимания на то, что без нее ему стало холоднее.

Вдруг раздается… тихий звук, который Питер едва слышит. Сначала он думает, что это только кажется, что это галлюцинация, вызванная повышенным содержанием углекислого газа в воздухе. Но потом он слышит звук снова, громче.

Чей-то крик. Это чей-то крик, и он раздается прямо над ними.

— Ты тоже это слышишь, да? — спрашивает Питер, ему необходимо подтверждения, что это не только в его голове. — Дэдпул?

Когда Дэдпул не отвечает, Питер поворачивается и толкает его.

— Эй, ты слышишь меня или…

Дэдпул неподвижен, слишком неподвижен. Его руки неестественно твердые, а грудь не поднимается. И тогда Питер видит, почему: маска Дэдпула поднята, а уже окоченевшая рука зажимает нос и рот.

Питер мгновенно отступает, к горлу подступает комок желчи. Он видел мертвых раньше, чаще, чем хотелось бы, но каждый раз как в первый. И тот факт, что это Дэдпул, а значит (скорее всего), он придет в себя, совсем не успокаивает Питера.

Это не имеет смысла. С чего бы Дэдпул стал душить себя? Если только… если…

Если только он не пытался сохранить кислород. Для Питера.

Прежде чем Питер успевает задуматься, как мучительно это должно было быть, как Дэдпул умудрился удушить себя в тишине, он снова слышит крики, и в этот раз достаточно близко, чтобы он смог разобрать слова.

— Сюда! — хрипло кричит он, надеясь, что его голос будет слышно сквозь обломки. — Мы здесь, внизу!

Гравий и щебень обрушиваются вниз, когда обломки вокруг Питера начинают дрожать, и в этот момент ему кажется, что это конец: сейчас все рухнет и убьет их. Но затем плиту бетона, служившую им потолком, поднимают огромные зеленые руки, и показавшийся за ней Халк отбрасывает ее в сторону, словно бумажную.

— Человек-Паук? — Железный Человек тоже здесь, завис в воздухе над образованным в обломках отверстием. — Парень, ты там в порядке?

— Теперь лучше, — отвечает тот и откашливается, чтобы прочистить горло от пыли. — Дэдпул тоже здесь, но…

— Дэдпул? — Железный Человек качает головой. — Я должен был догадаться, что он за этим стоит.

— Нет! — кричит Питер с энергией, удивившей всех, включая его самого. — Это не его вина. Слушай, Тони, я все объясню, но может это подождать, пока я не окажусь в безопасности, пожалуйста?

***

Никогда в жизни Питер не был так счастлив вдохнуть наполненный смогом воздух улиц Нью-Йорка. Он так рад, что почти чувствует порыв поцеловать асфальт, но, к счастью, у него еще осталось немного чувства самоуважения.

После осмотра, проведенного Брюсом (который оделся сразу же, едва перестал быть зелёным), состояние Питера было определено как удовлетворительное. Конечно, ребра будут болеть еще пару дней, грязь и сажу из-за ушей он будет вытирать еще дольше, и кто знает, сколько сеансов терапии ему потребуется после всего этого, но, по крайней мере, он жив. Он жив.

Он сидит на обочине, пожирая хот-дог, стащенный у уличного торговца, как будто это вкуснейший деликатес, и наблюдает за спасителями, разбирающими обломки в поисках возможных выживших. Наверное, стоило бы помочь в поисках, но он еще очень нескоро начнет чувствовать себя комфортно в замкнутых пространствах. Остальные, кажется, это понимают.

Он слышит громкий зевок, следом за которым рядом с ним садится Дэдпул и потягивается, поднимая руки над головой.

— Что я пропустил? Ха-ха, когда это Мстители спустились с своей башни из слоновой кости?

Питер закатывает глаза, потому что, конечно же, первым делом Дэдпул замечает именно это, а не то, что они больше не похоронены под тонной бетона и стали.

— Удивительно дело: когда неожиданно взрывается здание, людям хочется выяснить почему.

— Чушь собачья, мы в Нью-Йорке, — усмехается Дэдпул. — Им давно уже стоит превратить ежедневные сносы домов в развлекалово для туристов.

— Типа «В Нью-Йорке вас ждет взрывное веселье»? — спрашивает Питер, и его губы сами собой растягиваются в усмешке. — Почему-то не думаю, что это будет популярно.

— У тебя просто отсутствует креативное мышление, — заявляет Дэдпул, тыкая Питера в грудь. — Вот увидишь, я буду продавать «аутентичные сувениры с поля боя» на «Ebay», когда случится следующее вторжение скруллов. У тебя, кстати, не осталось еще хот-догов?

Питер бросает ему свой, так и не начатый, вместе с бутылкой воды. Пока Дэдпул ест, Питер комкает в руках упаковку от хот-дога, не зная, как подступиться к тому, что крутится у него в голове.

— Эй, Уэйд? — начинает он, неловко почесывая затылок. — Я просто хотел сказать… спасибо. За то, что ты там сделал.

— Мх-м-м? — мычит Дэдпул, запихивая еду в рот. Он проглатывает и вытирает крошки с лица тыльной стороной ладони, а потом говорит: — Не стоит благодарности. Для этого и есть друзья, разве нет?

— Да, — говорит Питер, в этот раз не поправляя его. — Для этого и есть друзья.

***

Неделю спустя они все-таки находят и хватают ответственного за все это сукина сына — живым и невредимым, вопреки одному типу в черно-красном костюме, уверявшему, что мудак заслуживает такой участи, которая заставила бы Гуантанамо Бэй выглядеть как спа-салон. После этого Дэдпул отводит Питера в сторону и протягивает ему кассету.

— Я это для тебя сделал, — говорит он, и если бы Питер не знал его так хорошо, то подумал бы, что Дэдпул на самом деле смущен. — Чтобы отметить наше первое свидание.

В этой фразе едва ли не каждое слово кажется Питеру ошибкой, в первую очередь потому, что произошедшее ни в коей мере и форме не было свиданием. И вообще, кто еще пользуется кассетами в наши дни?

Тем не менее, любопытство берет верх над ним, и на следующий день Питер уже мурлычет себе под нос «Stuck In The Middle With You». И если в последующие дни он получает новые кассеты, Питер совсем не жалуется.


End file.
